ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Fanton
are peaceful aliens that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. True to their subtitle, this alien race are notorious for their gluttonous appetite, though actually friendly in nature. Subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius The Alien Fanton was one of the few aliens in the universe to maintain a peaceful relationship with Earth. When one of the Fantons contacted GUYS to alert him of his arrival, GUYS arranged to meet him in a forest. When they did arrive, he told GUYS of something called "C-Pin 929"; an item he was looking for. After the introductions, GUYS brought him back to their HQ for a feast. The Fanton then proceeded to eat everything on the table, and then fell asleep shortly after finishing. After finding Alien Fanton's C-Pin 929 and returning it, Alien Fanton bid farewell to GUYS and repayed them with clues about Tsurugi's identity, as well as a gift worth a great fortune for their kindness. Fanton would return many months later (in episodes 49 and 50) when he, Zamsher, Alien Psychokino, and Ultraman Hikari came to help GUYS fight Alien Emperor. Fanton himself however did not participate in the fight physically. After Alien Emperor was soon destroyed, Fanton and Psychokino left quietly and happily. Trivia *Voice actor: Yasuhiko Kawazu *Their race's name, Fanton comes from the Chinese word "Fan Tong" (饭桶, Rice Bucket), which is commonly a slang used as an insult, mainly used to call people that only think of food. *The Alien Fanton are based off of the Ultra Q kaiju Kanegon and a snail. *In certain stageshows, another Alien Fanton suit was made, which called , the son of the original Alien Fanton in Ultraman Mebius. It appears to be a miniaturized version of Fantonians, true to being that of a child or adolescence. Fonta had a friend named Djidji, a Dada and the two were accidentally involved in a scheme enacted by the Dark Four Heavenly Kings whom tried to attack the Ultras as a revenge from their defeat. This suit was modified once into the Fanegon People in Ultra Zero Fight and later used again in Ultraman Festival 2015 as a young Alien Fanton scientist that worked for Xio in an outer space branch. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Hikari Saga While Ultraman Hikari searched the galaxy for the being known as Tsurugi, he met up with two Alien Fanton, who directed him in the direction of a desert-like planet, in which Tsurugi himself did not exist, but something better; The Ultraman King! Ultraman X An Alien Fanton appeared in this new series by the name of . He is a member of Xio's Research and Development lab team and the team's benefactor in designing combat vehicles. He takes refuge at the base's lab, where he is given a Japanese-style room next to Daichi Ozora's cubicle and sometimes can be seen sleeping after eating his meals. Also, a cybernetic version of Alien Fanton, was created by incorporating the specs of an Alien Fanton to a Cyber Card. It appeared in the final episode of Ultraman X. After Ultraman X spoke out to Gomora and striked Greeza right in the center of his chest, Fanton's Cyber Card, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Fanton's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Fanton, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Fukushima *When the Cyber Fanton card scanned, it emitted a Black King roar, theorizing that Alien Fanton had the roar of said monster. *In episode 3, it has been revealed that an Alien Fanton regularly eats 13 meals a day and can hardly be awakened once they taken a nap after eating their meals. *The Alien Fanton costume in this series was modified on its mouth to make the tongue more realistic. Ultraman Taiga Alien Fanton was disguised as a human selling clothes and other items, seemingly under a bridge. He was actually an informant that Homare Souya sought out to get information on the Monster Bomb that the Villain Guild had acquired. After giving the Fanton some homemade 15 year old Caspian Sea Yogurt, which Fantons can get drunk on, he turned back to his original form and told Homare and Hiroyuki about the Monster Bomb's origins; an Alien Zetton named Zolin acquired it from Alien Markind and wanted to sell it off, but it was stolen by someone during transportation. Fanton also noticed Hiroyuki's Hinode Juice bottle cap and was very interested in it because it was very valuable in his planet, and offered to provide them with more information in exchange. Ultraman Taiga The Movie: New Generation Climax The Alien Fanton from the series is set to appear in the movie. Data - Cyber= Cyber Fanton :;Stats *Height: 2 m *Weight: 92 kg *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 12/25 :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Merchandise k02_b.png Alien Fanton Ultraman Festival 2015 Exclusive.jpg|Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive clear orange Spark Doll Gallery Alien Fanton I.png Alien Fanton IV.png Alien Fanton III.png Alien Fanton II.png Alien Fanton at Guys.png Alien Fanton pic.png Alien Fanton.jpg|Alien Fanton's concept art Fanegon.png|Fonta in a stage show id:Alien Fanton Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Cyber Kaiju